


Dans la salle des professeurs - BokuKage

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Please, hold me sensei [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou hellou, voici la pause avant la requête car il faut que je vide un peu mon cerveau avant de la commencer. Aloooors, à la base, je voulais faire quelques OS pour Pauses gourmandes mais je n'ai que deux idées d'OS donc je vais laisser celles-ci au four le temps d'en trouver d'autres. Pour cette série, le thème sera un UA où un des persos de Haikyuu sera un membre du corps enseignant tandis que l'autre est un lycéen.La muse est venue pendant que je pensais à un doujin TsukiHina du cercle miss intitulé simplement Sensei avec ce contexte (et oui, ce ship fera parti de la série). Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review et sandou01, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas dévoiler le mystère maintenant vu que je situe l'histoire de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza sur plusieurs points de vue (mais le chapitre suivant expliquera justement ce qui se trame pour que les loups-garous deviennent ainsi) mais j'en ai un peu dévoilé dans l'interlude des Crystal Rose, il suffit de lire entre les lignes. C'est parti pour des histoires avec du citron ajouté. Bonne lecture :)





	Dans la salle des professeurs - BokuKage

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la pause avant la requête car il faut que je vide un peu mon cerveau avant de la commencer. Aloooors, à la base, je voulais faire quelques OS pour Pauses gourmandes mais je n'ai que deux idées d'OS donc je vais laisser celles-ci au four le temps d'en trouver d'autres. Pour cette série, le thème sera un UA où un des persos de Haikyuu sera un membre du corps enseignant tandis que l'autre est un lycéen.
> 
> La muse est venue pendant que je pensais à un doujin TsukiHina du cercle miss intitulé simplement Sensei avec ce contexte (et oui, ce ship fera parti de la série). Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review et sandou01, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas dévoiler le mystère maintenant vu que je situe l'histoire de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza sur plusieurs points de vue (mais le chapitre suivant expliquera justement ce qui se trame pour que les loups-garous deviennent ainsi) mais j'en ai un peu dévoilé dans l'interlude des Crystal Rose, il suffit de lire entre les lignes. C'est parti pour des histoires avec du citron ajouté. Bonne lecture :)

Tobio Kageyama était content de son boulot : enseigner le sport aux lycéens le motivait grandement même si beaucoup de ses élèves se plaignaient de ses méthodes plus que spartiates. "Allez, courez plus vite, grogna-t-il pendant que les adolescents en classe de seconde commencèrent à s'essoufler à force de faire des tours de piste, vous n'arriverez pas à tenir la cadence."

L'ironie fit que le seul qui continuait à courir était le plus petit d'entre eux. Un jeune plein d'entrain du nom de Shouyou Hinata. Leurs familles respectives se connaissaient depuis des lustres vu qu'elles étaient voisines er le noiraud avait veillé sur le roux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme un grand frère. Shouyou s'arrêta d'ailleurs de courir en regardant ses camarades épuisés. "Hé, Hinata, cria Kageyama, je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de courir.

\- Mais on est tous fatigués, sensei, répondit Hinata d'un ton irrité en rejoignant les autres élèves, et on a cours cet aprèm'. Vous voulez qu'on dorme en classe ou pas?"

Kageyama serra les dents en se retenant d'empoigner la tête de Hinata, chose qu'il avait coutume de faire quand le plus petit le taquinait un peu trop. Toutefois, il avait raison. Les élèves n'en pouvaient plus et rien que ça le frustrait. "Allez faire une pause et buvez un peu d'eau, ordonna-t-il en soupirant, on fera les étirements après."

Les élèves hochèrent la tête avant de le regarder avec résignation pour certains, avec colère pour d'autres. Tobio savait qu'il n'était que peu aimé des élèves du lycée, beaucoup le nommait sa majesté à cause de son enseignement très autoritaire... Bon, c'est surtout à cause de cette grande perche de Tsukishima. La langue de son collègue avait "involontairement" fourché quand il était passé le voir en plein cours pour lui remettre un papier et depuis, c'était resté.

Le noiraud surveilla ensuite les séances d'étirements puis attendit que les élèves se rendent aux vestiaires pour se changer une fois midi arrivé. Le professeur attendit que Hinata fut sorti pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas encore oublié son bentô puis il se dirigea dans la salle des profs quand un élève de terminale le salua dans le couloir, un pain yakisoba à la main et un sourire jovial aux lèvres : "Hey!Hey!Hey! Bonjour, Kageyama-sensei.

\- Bokuto, que fais-tu au rez-de-chaussée? D'habitude, tu es avec les autres terminales."

Bokuto était un des rares élèves qui ne le détestaient pas. C'était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe du club de volley qu'il supervisait et, il devait l'avouer, son attitude spontanée et rentre-dedans lui avait toujours fait un certain effet qu'il s'évertuait de cacher du fait qu'ils étaiejt deux hommes, et qui plus est un enseignant et un lycéen. "Je suis parti chercher un pain yakisoba pour ce midi, expliqua Koutarou en montrant son sandwich avant de se rembrunir, et Akaashi risque de passer te voir. Il me l'a dit."

Tobio se raidit. Akaashi-san était le proviseur-adjoint du lycée et il était rare qu'il convoque le personnel à part s'il y avait un gros problème. Sa relation avec Bokuto était similaire à celle qu'il partageait avec Shouyou donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut au courant, cependant, cette annonce le stressa. Il sentit Bokuto lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. "Ça va bien se passer, Kageyama-sensei, le rassura-t-il en lui adressant le sourire rassurant, mais si ça va pas, je vais lui dire deux mots.

\- Bokuto, commença Tobio d'un ton un peu gêné, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèm...

-... Vous êtes sévères avec nous parce que vous voulez qu'on soit les meilleurs, s'entêta Koutarou avec conviction, et puis j'aime bien vous voir quand on s'entraine au volley, le soir et que va dire Chibi-chan si son grand frère n'est plus là?"

Shouyou faisait aussi partie du club." On verra d'abord ce qu'Akaashi-san me dira, d'accord?"

Bokuto était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres et il faisait même plus vieux que ses dix-huits ans. Pourtant, le regard noisette plein d'inquiétude qu'il lui lança le rendait aussi innocent qu'un enfant. Tobio en fut attendri, aussi bien par les mots que le lycéen venait de prononcer que par ces prunelles adorablement soucieuses. "La pause-déjeûner est bientôt finie, se reprit-il d'un ton plus sévère pour couper court à leur échange, va vite rejoindre tes camarades de classe.

\- Euh d'accord, répondit un Koutarou un peu confus qui lui fit quand même un petit bisou sur la joue avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Tobio le regarda ensuite courir, les joues un peu rouges quand une voix grave blasée retentit depuis l'entrée de la salle des profs située au fond du couloir : "Bokuto, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

\- Désolé, Tsukki, cria Koutarou avant de monter dans les escaliers.

Tsukishima se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était son ami Yamaguchi qui avait ce monopole d'habitude et il avait pensé être enfin débarrassé de cette excuse énervante quand son ami était parti officié en tant que professeur dans une école maternelle. Enfin bon... "Ah, te voilà majesté, s'adressa-t-il à Kageyama pendant que celui-ci rentrait dans la pièce, Akaashi te convoque après les cours de cet après-midi.

\- J'irai, fit Tobio d'une voix plus que tranchante. Ce n'était pas le ton moqueur de Tsukishima qui l'agaçait mais une autre raison qui le fausait sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois qu'il croisait le blond mais bon, son collègue n'avait rien fait de mal... Pour le moment.

Le professeur d'éducation physique se posa alors à son bureau tout en regardant la fiche d'absences. Tout le monde avait été présent aujourd'hui donc il n'y avait aucun souci là-dessus. Tobio sortit donc du tiroir de son bureau un bol de ramens au curry instantanés en guise de repas et se leva pour chercher la bouilloire utilisée habituellement pour préparer le café. Au moins, ça allait être rapide à déguster.

Bokuto suivit à peine les cours de l'après-midi à cause de cette histoire de convocation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Kageyama-sensei fut viré du bahut. Oui, il était très strict, beaucoup de ses camarades se plaignaient de lui mais au fond, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Bon, Koutarou était aussi amoureux de lui depuis sa seconde mais voilà, quoi, Kageyama-sensei avait tout fait pour que le club de volley ne ferme pas à cause de son manque d'effectifs et même s'il s'y prenait mal, il les soutenait aussi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte du lycée, pensa Koutarou en s'affalant sur da chaise avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son professeur. "Bokuto, assis-toi correctement, le sermonna Ennoshita-sensei, et suis correctement le cours où tu auras une mauvaise note au prochain contrôle." Son pote Kuroo, qui fut à quelques bureaux de lui, l'interrogea aussi du regard. Koutarou poussa alors un long soupir. "Désolé, Ennoshita-sensei.", déclara-t-il en s'asseyant correctement.

N'empêche que ça lui fichait le bourdon.

Le soir, peu avant d'aller au gymnase rejoindre l'équipe de volley, Kageyama avait en effet eu droit à un sermon de la part de son supérieur. "Ce sont les élèves qui s'en sont plaints à moi, expliqua Keiji en croisant les doigts, mais cela risque de parvenir aux oreilles des parents d'élèves. Je ne nie pas que j'ai tout fait pour dissuader le proviseur de te renvoyer." Au moins, malgré son autoritarisme, la conduite de Kageyama-san est exemplaire contrairement à lui. "Le mieux que je puisse te suggérer est de trouver conseil auprès un de tes collègues concernant la gestion des cours, il se mit à réfléchir, pourquoi pas Sugawara-san? Il était un de tes senpais au lycée."

Tobio baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Ce conseil blessait son égo mais un enseignant formait tout en se formant, après tout. S'il voulait rester dans ce lycée, il devait faire des concessions. "Je vais prendre en compte ce que vous avez dit, déclara-t-il se levant, merci Akaashi-san."

Le noiraud ne répondit qu'en opinant de la tête avant de le regarder quitter son bureau. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, Kageyama-san était le genre de personnes qui apprenaient de leurs erreurs. "Il va maintenant falloir que je m'occupe du cas de mon supérieur, se dit-il en pianotant ses doigts sur la table. Et connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

"Alors, c'est vrai? Tu vas rester Tobio?, interrogea Shouyou dès que le professeur entra dans le gymnase.

\- C'est Kageyama-sensei quand on est au lycée, imbécile, rétorqua Tobio pour cacher son embarras face aux grands yeux emplis d'espoir de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et oui, je reste."

Le roux sautilla en faisant fi de la remarque acide que son ami venait de lui lancer tandis que le noiraud eut droit à une accolade de le part de Bokuto. "C'est trop cooool! Vous allez pouvoir rester, sensei. J'ai pas eu à crier sur Akaashi."

Tobio lui rendit timidement son étreinte en souriant, ses mains tapotant doucement le dos du plus grand quand le vice-capitaine les interrompit : "Hé Bokuto, le héla Kuroo, il faut qu'on continue l'entrainement.

\- Oh ça va, j'arrive, bougonna Koutarou en rompant l'étreinte à regret tandis que Shouyou demanda à Kenma de lui faire des passes. Ce dernier se leva en éteignant à contrecoeur son téléphone portable. S'il ne s'exécutait pas maintenant, Kuro et lui allaient le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Tobio en profita alors pour discuter avec le coach Ukai sur les entrainements à venir.

Le lendemain, le professeur discuta avec son collègue Sugawara-san dans la salle des professeurs au sujet de son problème et celui-ci lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait : "Chaque élève apprend à son rythme même si j'avoue que le système éducatif a souvent du mal à le prendre en compte. Reste patient et n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps à expliquer si ça ne va pas.

\- Quoique... Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réussir comme ça du jour au lendemain, rétorqua Tsukishima en buvant son café.

\- Allons, Tsukishima, fit Koushi d'un ton désapprobateur, tu devrais arrêter de lancer des piques à Kageyama. Il est ton collègue comme nous tous."

Le blond ne dit mot et quitta la salle une fois sa tasse finie. Tobio savait pourquoi il était comme ça mais il préférait subir ses remarques sarcastiques que de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Les cours d'éducation physique se passèrent donc un peu mieux, Kageyama se montrant plus patient avec ses élèves bien qu'il eut un peu de mal à faire passer les consignes sans crier. Néanmoins, l'ambiance de ses cours étaient moins tendue, Shouyou le lui avait fait comprendre. "Il y a moins de personnes qui te critiquent dans ma classe, avait-il déclaré joyeusement, ça me fait plaisir. Tu as beau être grognon, tu restes sympa après tout." Bien entendu, Tobio s'était retenu de lui empoigner la tête mais ce compliment venant du roux le flattait même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.

Le noiraud rangea donc ses affaires plus sereinement le soir quand tout le monde était sorti du lycée. Il avait l'habitude de rester un peu une fois ses collègues partis avant de rejoindre le gymnase où se réunissait le club de volley. Mince, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas entrainement ce soi... Le son d'une porte qui se ferme le fit sursauter. "Qui est là?, cria-t-il pour se calmer ensuite, Bokuto? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure?"

Koutarou déglutit légèrement avant de reprendre contenance. Bon Kageyama-sensei et lui étaient seuls sans personne pour les déranger et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se déclarer. Tu vas voir, Kuroo. Je vais gagner mon pari. Il se rapprocha donc jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de distance entre eux.

Tobio eut un peu peur face à la tournure des événements mais il ne se cachait pas qu'il y avait aussi un je-ne-sais-quoi de palpitant. Le noiraud sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue, un corps ferme se collant presqu'au sien et croisa des prunelles noisettes perçantes qui le dévoraient du regard autant qu'elles semblaient le couver avec tendresse. Cette situation l'excitait un peu mais en tant qu'adulte, il devait montrer l'exemple. "Euh, Bokuto, fit-il en dètournant le regard en rougissant, il vaut mieux qu'on... Mmmmm." Une paire de lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes d'abord avec empressement puis avec plus de douceur. Tobio ne put que répondre au baiser en passant les bras autour de la taille pour mieux l'amener à lui.

Son instinct avait pris le dessus face au désir qui montait en lui quand Koutarou faufila ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser ce qu'il y avait en dessous. "Mmmm." Ses mains calleuses étaient si chaudes contre sa peau. "Kou...tarou, haleta le noiraud en rompant le baiser, il faut...qu'on s'arrête.

\- C'est trop tard, Tobio, murmura Koutarou en lui caressant la joue, ça fait deux ans maintenant que je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mais je suis ton professeur et je dois..." Il fut coupé par un nouveau baiser.

\- Je m'en fiche, déclara Koutarou avec véhémence, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent je veux être avec toi, c'est tout."

Tobio soupira. Il reprochait à Tsukishima la même chose qu'il était en train de faire avec son élève... Sauf que non seulement celui sur qui le blond avait des vues était en seconde mais il était aussi un être qui lui était cher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. "Bon, comme tu es en terminale, je peux faire une entorse, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau, mais tu as intéret à réussir tes examens finaux.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Koutarou, je ferai tout pour."

Ils reprirent ensuite où ils avaient arrêté, Koutarou déshabillant le noiraud au fur et à mesure parsema son corps de baisers. Certes, la salle des profs était loin d'être le lieu adéquat pour faire ça mais ils avaient tous les deux trop envie de le faire pour y penser. Tobio gémit sous les caresses du plus grand : les doigts de Koutarou parcouraient son torse une fois sa chemise ouverte, le bout de ses doigts frottant les tétons qui durcirent au contact tandis que sa langue se mit à explorer le ventre en descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une ceinture.

Koutarou en profita alors pour admirer ce professeur qu'il aimait tant. Il le trouvait tellement beau avec ses yeux bleus alanguis, ses joues rosies et son corps élancé dénudé qui se cambrait à la moindre de ses caresses. Tobio, de son coté, n'en pouvait plus et se redressa en prenant mettant deux doigts de Koutarou dans sa bouche pour les sucer sensuellement sous les yeux du plus jeune.

Ce dernier ne put détacher les yeux de ce spectacle érotique et encore moi de ces iris océans si lascifs. Tobio retira ensuite les doigts de sa bouche pour détacher sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements avant de se tourner dos à lui et se pencher sur son bureau, les jambes écartées. Koutarou déglutit face au regard à la fois confiant et aguicheur que celui-ci lui lança par-dessus son épaule. "Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il alors à voix basse.

Le lycéen se retint de ne pas le prendre tout se suite et s'évertua à le préparer doucement en guettant les réactions du professeur. Tobio trouvait l'intrusion bizarre mais pas si inconfortable que ça. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un doigt se mouvoir lentement en lui, suivi du deuxième quelques instants après.

Le gardien pouvait très bien les surprendre là, dans la pénombre du soir mais étrangement, Tobio n'en eut cure, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était... "Aaanh." Koutarou venait d'effleurer quelque chose qui le fit pousser des gémissements tellement la sensation était grisante. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier encore plus. Son futur amant enleva lentement les doigts et se positionna après avoir ouvert la braguette de son uniforme."J'y vais doucement, chuchota-t-il avant de le pénétrer les deux mains empoignant doucement les hanches de Tobio.

Ce dernier siffla face à la douleur qu'il ressentait, les mains s'accrochant sur le rebord de son bureau. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il les ignora, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration en attendant que Koutarou fut entièrement en lui. Le plus jeune l'enlaça tendrement une fois parvenu au bout. "Excuse-moi, Tobio, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement la joue, ça va?

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, répondit Tobio en caressant les mains larges errèrent sur son ventre, ça va passer."

Koutarou lui mordilla l'oreille en attendant que le noiraud fut habitué à sa présence. Patienter lui était extrêmement difficile tellement Tobio était chaud et étroit mais il y parvint quand méme. Un mouvement de hanches fit office de feu vert. Le professeur se perdit alors dans un plaisir inouï en sentant Koutarou aller et venir en lui tout d'abord très lentement avant d'imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Cette sensation... cette dureté ardente qui glissait et se retirait en l'emplissant lascivement. C'est si bon. Tobio dut encore de mordre les lèvres avant que Koutarou n'amène son visage près du sien et les happe en un baiser moite et passionné, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre.

A partir de ce moment, le fait qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans la salle des professeurs leur importait peu. Ils se savourèrent, l'un plongeant dans un fourreau de chair qui l'accueillit d'une façon excitante, l'autre recevant une virilité vigoureuse, ils perdirent la tête tellement ça les rendit enfiévrés.

Koutarou prit alors le membre durci de Tobio, imprimant des vas et vients avec empressement, se sentant venir rien qu'à l'écoute du râle que le noiraud poussa sous cette caresse indécente qui le fit lui aussi succomber.

Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre en reprenant leurs souffles face à cette union des plus intenses. 'Pfffiou! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, soupira Koutarou en se retirant lentement du noiraud.

Tobio hocha la tête avant de se lever doucement. Il avait aimé mais ses muscles devinrent tout endoloris. "Il faut que je nettoie le bureau, remarqua-t-il en voyant les trainées blanchâtres sur la table.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, s'empressa de déclarer Koutarou, et après, je te raccompagne.

\- Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu le souhaites, lui suggéra Tobio en se rhabillant, tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents que tu es chez ton professeur qui te sert de tuteur."

Koutarou termina d'essuyer la table avec un mouchoir puis hocha la tête d'un air très enthousiaste. "Je pourrai te masser un peu comme ça." Tobio lui offrit un petit sourire, touché par l'attention. Leur relation avait changé mais il en fut content. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi serein.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et en espèrant que ça vous ait plue, je vous dis à bientôt. :)


End file.
